Now You've Said It, Mr Medic
by UrsalaMinor808
Summary: Rated T... just in case. Refer to Panda8785's stories Kappa: The Preface and Hey You, Electric Blue! For more information. I do have permission to use her characters, and you can ask her if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of Lazerus from the story Hey You, Electric Blue! By Panda8785. Lazerus is my original character, and she has permission to use my character as I have permission to use her's. **

* * *

><p>I've always considered myself as exceptional; extraordinary; intelligent, but this? Even I cannot explain. I simply went to be last night after a long day at work, then I woke up here. Question is, where is here? Dang it... my twenty-three-year-old brain may not be able to process this quite yet. It's almost as if I were dead.<p>

"Hello mister." A little girl, with short brown hair and emerald green eyes, walked up to me, curiosity in her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I looked up at her from where I had been sitting. Where are her parents? "Yeah... do you mind telling me where I am?"

She giggled, "How do you not know where you are?"

I sighed, "I come from afar, and I travel with my friends to fight the dragon and claim their home once again as theirs." I laughed under my breath, "The leader of our group mainly seeks the Arkenstone, a white gem with such a radiant glow."

Her curiosity was replaced with amazement, "Wow! If that's the case, you're in Valhalla." She smiled as I grimaced.

"Valhalla?" I spoke slowly, "So, there is an after-life... But I can't be dead! I had so much to live for! I had a future!"

"Not everyone has a future." She spoke quietly, flat-toned.

"What?"

"Nothing~" She chimed, bubbly once again, "You sound like daddy when he's on happy juice."

I raised my head slightly, "Please tell me by 'happy juice' you don't mean whiskey."

"No."

"Good."

"...It's gin."

"... That's even better." I spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Why did I have to die?" I sighed again.

"Um, Mister... you're not dead." She spoke in a soft tone.

"Then why am I in Valhalla?"

"Valhalla is a planet in the ark." She now spoke in a more confused tone, "I can understand how you could think of the Norse belief of the afterlife, but be real."

"The ark?" My head shot up, "Like in Halo?"

"Halo? You mean those ring things?"

"Never mind." I stood up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She tugged at my arm, "I'm not going to be stuck pulling this charade for nothing."

"I'm going to find out where I am. No offence, but I can't rely on childish imagination for my own life."

"I am not a child." She pouted, obviously angry.

"I'm sure small in size and young in face is classified as a child." I pinched the bridge of my nose, no where close to being able to put up with this quite yet.

"Well then, riddle me this." She sported a huge grin, "My mother was beautiful. Now, my Father grieves, but before her was me... My younger sister, as adorable as she was, is now older than I. Father or thine has created an organization in order to recreate those he had lost, but first he needs soldiers. So tell me, what's going on?"

I began to analyze the situation, "So... That doesn't even make any sense." I sneered, "Like I said, I cannot rely on childish imagination. It's impossible for a younger sibling to be older."

"Daddy doesn't talk about me for a reason. I don't think giving out information would be very wise." She gave a cheeky smile, "Especially giving it away to a child like you."

"I am not!" I shouted, then turned my head forty-five degrees to the left, "What am I doing? I'm arguing with a kid."

"Like I said, I'm not a child~" She sung as she spun a whole circle.

"You're right. You're not a child." I sighed, looking directly at her, "You're a nut."

"Guilty as charged." She laughed, "It's been a glitch in the mainframe. I'm usually better at disguising it."

"I have a feeling you're not going to let me go until I solve this."

"Nope~"

I gave out a sharp exhale, "My mother was beautiful, now my father grieves, but before her was me." I took a pause, trying to process through the given information, "My sister, as adorable as she was, is now older than I. Father has created an organization in order to recreate those he had lost, but first he needs soldiers. So, what's going on."

"Correct." She smiled, standing on her toes.

"And your father doesn't talk about you, but that's not important. You're not asking who you are, you're asking what's going on."

"Mhmm." She nodded. This child's really starting to scare the living heck out of me.

"If you're younger sister is now older," I paused in thought, "You're not human."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, you're probably an android or something based off of someone else... You're mother's beautiful, now your father grieves, but you died before your mother. That also explains why you're younger sister is older. You're stuck in the same age, but you're sister lived."

"Unfortunately," She ducked her head down a bit, "She doesn't know I exist... I'm kinda scared to approach her, even though she doesn't even know she had an older sister... look at me, I'm rambling."

I sighed again, "So... you're father created an organization in order to recreate those he had lost, which would be both you and your mother. Now I'm stumped. That only sounds familiar from movies... and an internet series."

"...What's your outlook on war?"

"That's a sudden change of topic."

"Please just answer the question." She spoke in a dead-panned tone.

"Well," I sighed, "war's not a good thing, but it's also not bad, either. People fight for a purpose, and whether or not that purpose seems stupid in the future doesn't matter."

"So, who do you find is responsible for war?"

"Responsible?" I shrugged, "Well, the leader is responsible. The soldiers are merely following orders."

"Alright then. You may be interested in this." She pulled out a card with the words Project Freelancer in bold letters, "Project Freelancer is a state of the art endeavor, with one goal in mind: to ensure the security of humanity in a harsh and violent galaxy." She just watched as I took the card out of her hand, "Now, if you ask me, that's a bunch of bull, but you already know that."

"..."

"Hello?" She jumped and waved her hand in front of my eyes, "Dang. The other one acted the same after their breakdown... Are you by any chance related?"

"I-I'm dreaming, right?" I stammered.

"He asked the same thing." She sighed, starting to walk away.

"Wait." I snapped out of my trance, "There's another?"

"Well, he's already back home." She turned to face me, a hint of worry in her face, but it was barely noticeable, "He mastered his ability... or whatever you call it in your universe."

"Can you tell me more about this 'ability' thing?" I practically begged.

"I'm sorry. I'm just the sales woman. You're going to have to buy in order to get more information. If you're afraid of dying on the battlefield, you'd make a god medic."

"... I'll consider it." I spoke cautiously.

"Alright." A smug look grew onto her face, "Hey, there's a disease currently inside of you... don't worry about it. It takes a month to incubate and isn't fatal... for the most part."

"What?!"

"Like I said, don't worry. You'll be fine... I hope." And with that, there was a moment of silence before she continued to walk away.

"Frickin' Psyco." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I won't be able to work on this often, what with school work, but I'll be sure to post often enough.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry for stalling with this for a while. I've been really lazy lately. Hoping this brightens my buddy Panda8785's days, here's chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"So, you wish to become a soldier of Freelancer?" The Director showed me into his office.<p>

"Actually, if it's possible, I would much rather prefer to be a medical officer... Or just someone in the medical field." I watched as the man sat in his chair of authority, "I have medical experience, and I even went to college."

"Please sit down." He motioned toward the two chairs that rest vacant in front of his desk. I felt an obligation to comply to this request, "I am afraid we already have more than enough people in regards to medicine, as of now. Currently, we are in search of fine soldiers."

"Perhaps we could settle for a mutual agreement." The Counselor suggested.

"Keep talking." I watched the man as I raised an eyebrow.

"If you spend some time fighting on the battlefield, then once we are in need of a medic or doctor, we'll be sure you are the first we contact."

_You're only here until you get home. _I reminded myself, _Just endure for a while. _"Yeah. I like the sound of that idea." I lied before shaking the hands of the men.

* * *

><p>"Worst... decision... ever." I groaned as I continued my 'one more push-up.'<p>

"Again." The woman in teal armor ordered as she hovered over me.

"You try living with asthma." I snapped, trying to catch my breath, "I need... my inhaler..." I collapsed.

"I'll see if I can go find you one." The woman sighed as she glared at the other two, "You two, keep going!" She ordered as she walked out of the room.

"Dude, you okay?" One of the men asked me as I cracked one of my eyes open, still panting, making sure that the woman had left.

"Yeah." I wheezed as I sat up and pulled a box out of my pocket, "Can you help me hide this?"

"What the hell are you doing?" The other scolded me in a low tone, "Those are contraband."

"Well, I did just flipping' tell the woman that I had asthma." I threw the box so that it hid in the shadows of some training equipment, "I'd rather not have double of the trouble." I sighed as I lied down on my back, steadying my breathing.

"I though I told you two to keep going!" The woman came back in, throwing a box at me, "Once your breathing steadies, get back to training."

"May I ask what your name is?" I sat up and began to open to box.

"As far as you should know, it's Carolina." She huffed.

"I see, Miss Carolina." I tried to act polite, "Based off of your voice, I'd say you're about... eighteen."

"I wish." She practically sneered, "My personal information is of no use to you."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." I pointed out, but bit my tongue as I saw the figure of a little girl peek around the corner, "I... uh... May I be excused?"

She grabbed my shoulder, "No. For attempting that, one hundred mason twists."

I turned to look at her as well in the eye as I could through her helmet, "What the fuck is a mason twist?!"

* * *

><p>I collapsed of the hard surface of my assigned bed, allowing a groan to escape my lips.<p>

"Sorry to hear that you're training with Carolina." The man I had been told to room with started talking to me, "You'd think after two years, she'd realize that people can't immediately go into heavy training. If you were of the three men under my jurisdiction, you would only be in pain once you woke up, not going to bed."

"Who the hell are you, anyway." I growled as I turned my head to face the other side of the room.

"Name's Nevada." He extended his hand to me as I simply ignored his kind gesture and turned my head negative ninety degrees, "You don't have to be so rude." He laughed.

"I just want to sleep." I spoke, voice muffled from the pillow that had been covering my face.

"... How old are you?" He asked quite randomly.

"What's it to you?" I turned my head to once again face the man.

"Well, a lot of people here tend to not seem like their own age. For example, Carolina is only sixteen."

I shot my head up, wincing as I felt my abdomen throb, "She's only sixteen?!"

"Psh yeah. I just recently turned eighteen, too." He laughed.

"..." I rolled onto my back as I started to stare at the ceiling, "I'm twenty-three."

"Wow." He spoke, almost impressed, "How did they let you in the military?"

"I'm not that old." I sighed.

"Sorry." There was silence in the room, "Can I let you in of a little secret?"

"What?" I tried not to sound rude, despite the anger in my tone.

"Not all of the trainees get to pass."

"..." I turned my head for hopefully one last time, "I thought you were gonna say something encouraging."

"Well... you know her, don't you?" He turned his head in order to face me.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Um..." He looked back at the ceiling, pulling his arm under his head, "Goes by the name Rebekah... sometimes Kappa. Short, brown hair. Green eyes. About yay high."

"... What is that supposed to-"

"It's possible that we're the only ones to know about her, so do keep it on the down low, but she's the ship's current AI."

I raised an eyebrow, "Not the Alpha?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Nothing." I sighed.

"..." He let out a long exhale, "She has the main vote for those who pass or fail... and you have an advantage. No one, aside from the Director and the Counselor."

"How do you know that I know her?" I questioned.

"Well... I have my ways... Don't question it."

"... Alright?"

"She's smart." He sighed, "And she does check up on Carolina quite often. If she didn't want to be seen by you, you wouldn't have noticed her. You wouldn't know that she even existed." He reach one of his hands toward the ceiling and looked between his fingers, "It's almost as if she has a plan or something." He dropped his arm and turned to the side, so that he wasn't facing me, "Sorry for boring you with the details." He laughed, "You have some more training tomorrow. You'll want a good night's rest."

"Alright." I sighed as I some how managed to get under the covers of my bed, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Heh. If you're lucky."

* * *

><p><strong>So, those of you who are reading this, my buddy Panda8785 has recently started writing a book called Projectile Industries. This is the first non fanfiction writing that she has devoted herself to, so be sure to give her plenty of support! If you guys would like, I would highly recommend that you read some of her works!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"One more!" Carolina shouted at me as she sat down on my back (Out of armor, thank god!) holding the pack of Marlboros that I had previously hid.

"I need to breath." I wheezed as I attempted to preform another pushup.

"Don't you dare give me that shit!" She growled, "One more!"

"This is not about asthma." I spoke with barely any breath, "You are crushing my lungs."

"Suck it up." She huffed, leaning forward a bit, "One more!"

"Carolina." Nevada stepped into the training room with a strict look on his face, "Don't kill our trainees."

"If he ends up passing out, then I'll get off." She spoke in a clam tone.

"Get off of him, now." He said in an almost angry tone as I felt the weight of the woman slide off. Next thing I knew, I was stomach down, collapsed against the tile, "Thank you." He sighed and crouched down in front of me as I made multiple attempts to steady my breath, "You alright, there?"

"He's fine." She snapped.

"I must apologize for my partner." He spoke in a stern tone as he turned to face the woman of long, red hair, "I'm sure she means well, but she won't end up doing that again."

"I cannot make any promises." She laughed again.

"You won't end up doing that again." He ordered.

"Uggh. Yes, Sir." Is this... always how teenagers behaved? I feel so sorry for my parents, now.

"You're still too kind to people." She sighed as she threw the box of cigarettes into the trash can.

"No, you're too cruel." He had me sit up as he tried to help me breath.

"Don't think that I don't remember when we first got here." She laughed, "They made you run forty non-stop miles when they caught you with a soda."

"Oh, God. Please don't remind me of that."

"Heh... Point of the matter is, I was being nice."

I looked up to see the little girl in the door way again... All she did was stare, "K-Kappa?" I spoke in a low voice as she backed away.

Carolina turned around in order to figure out where my attention had previously been, "What the hell are you talking about?" She turned to face me once again.

"He's probably delusional." Nevada sighed, glancing at the door-way, then directing his attention to the me, "Hey. You've had enough hell today. Take some time to rest." And with that, he helped me up and escorted me to my room.

* * *

><p>I've been sprawled out on my bed for the whole rest of the day. I cannot complain, except for the fact that everything hurts. With every breath I take, my lungs feel as if they are to burst. Every time I try to change into a more comfortable position, the mind-numbing pain rushes throughout my body, practically taking over.<p>

"Hey." Nevada sighed as he opened the door, "How're ya feelin'?"

"We're not buddies." I groaned as I sat up, supporting myself on the wall behind me as I felt a new wave of pain hit me.

"Well, you don't have to be a grouch about it." He laughed as he threw a sandwich wrapped in saran wrap at me, "I could've poisoned that."

"That does not reassure me." I muttered as he began to take off his armor, "Aren't you supposed to keep those in the lockers?"

"Meh." He sighed, "It's optional... and I would prefer to not have my armor stolen by Washington."

"That's right." I looked at him, "How old is David?"

"Who's David?" He cocked his head to side as he sat down on his own bed.

"Uh..." I stared at him before a knock came to the door.

"Ugh." The man stood up from where he had been sitting in order to answer the previously mentioned door, "Who could be bothering us at this hour?" He opened the door as a child rushed in, closing the door behind her.

"Don't even ask." Her voice was nearly a hiss as she began to direct her attention to me.

"I wasn't going to." Nevada laughed as he sat back down.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved in a dismissive fashion, "Hey, why are you training to be a soldier? I told you to apply to be a medic!" She snapped at me.

"Woah, woah, woah." I raised my arms in defense before flinching, "You said I'd make a good medic."

"No offense, but you're not of use in regards to fighting on the battlefield." She sighed before reaching her hand into her pocket.

"I take complete offense to that." I huffed under my breath.

"Well," She pulled her hand out of her pocket and threw a flash drive at Nevada, "I can't pass you, and the only way we can have you stay on the Mother of Invention is if you become a medic."

"Listen," I stood up, trying my best to ignore the pain in my joints, "I was told that I cannot apply for a medical position."

"Wait." She blinked at me for a moment, "Who told you that?"

"May I ask what's going on?" Nevada tilted his head to the side, as if he were some sort of absolutely confused animal.

"Well," The girl sighed, "I'm going to have to create a new medical opening and place no physical potential in it before he gets booted from the M.O.I." She sighed and looked at me.

"I take offense to that." I glared back at her.

"Well then," She sneered, "what did whomever tell you about us not having a medical position." She pulled up a holographic monitor in front of her and began typing away.

"The Director told me that there is no medical position," I sighed, "but we did work out a deal."

"A deal?" She gave off a weak laugh as she glanced over at me, "And what was this deal?"

"I train as a soldier, then once they need another medic, then I will be the first they consult.

That made her break down laughing as she fell to her knees, holding her stomach, "That- That's just great!" She continued to laugh, then looked up at me. The laughter stopped suddenly, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Why would I not be?" I watched her, trying to decipher her... She was... different, if that's the word I have been looking for. She was like an enigma dressed in a child's clothes that just walked around and hid from those she hated to be seen by.

"Well, no offense-"

"You seem to say that a lot." I growled under my breath.

"... You are not a good fighter. You have absolutely no physical ability. I cannot pass you. The Director quite possibly knows this, so he created an impossible deal with you."

"The heck are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that once you're off the Mother of Invention, you're off the Mother of Invention. After a specific amount of time, some people tend to delve into a few things." She gave a short laugh, "That's why the preliminary round's only a specific amount of time. We don't allow people who failed to return." I watched her for a moment, somewhat stunned, "But, lucky for you, we do need a medical officer for tending to the rookies. Absolutely no one is helping them." She sighed, "It'll take me a minute to erase records, try to alter others' memories, you know the good stuff so that there would be no evidence of you aiming to win the soldier preliminaries."

"I-" I started, but was then interrupted.

"I'll start to pull an all nighter on this one." The monitor disappeared, once again encasing the room in as much darkness as there originally was, "I'll come back tomorrow and bring over a pager and an office key. Normally, medical officials and soldiers don't share a room, but I'm going to have to excuse that. You two are the only two on this ship, aside from the Director and Counselor, that know of me. It'd be a hassle to want to talk to one of you and have to pull you off to the side." With that, she turned around and opened the door.

"Wait a minute. I-"

She took a step out the door, then turned to face me, the light coming out of the door way causing shadows to appear on her facial feature as she held a nearly crooked smile on her face, "Mister Lazerus Alder Geist, I am shocked at how defiant you've become. I want you on this ship, I really do, but I am not going to lie to a bunch of people by saying you were the best of the bunch... I'm going to lie to them saying that you never even attempted becoming a soldier." And with that she left, shutting the door behind her.

The room grew quiet to the point where it seemed like almost nothing could break it. That is until Nevada spoke up.

"Yeah, she takes some getting used to." He gave off a short laugh, "She's a little bossy, and scary every once in a while, but she honestly means well."

I looked over to him, "What's on that drive she gave you?"

"Files."

"No, really?" I spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Well," He sighed, "They're more like... personal files. Top secret, if you must." He hummed, "Of course, I can't share it."

"Ass." I laughed, lying back down on the bed, wincing at the pain.

"Funny," He laughed with me, "you seem like the cursing type."

"I'm not."


End file.
